


Dirty Mind

by IcePrincess11



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, L pays the price for looking sexy, Light dominates L, M/M, Seme!Light, So yeah, Uke!L
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6285325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcePrincess11/pseuds/IcePrincess11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Light is turned on by sexy, sexy L and they get it on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I…cannot finish Morning Person just yet. Sorry.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, otherwise it'd be a Lawlight yaoi hentai that, y'know, would get a lot more fanfictions. But I can't draw L… I also don't own the rights to the song Dirty Mind by 3OH!3. Enjoy!
> 
> *blah*=lyrics

Dirty Mind (LxLight)

*Dirty mind, dirty mind, d-d-d-d-dirty mind  
Dirty mind, dirty mind, d-d-d-d-dirty mind  
I try to leave the house but she won't let me out, deadbolts lock got me strapped to the couch*

"Light! Light, let go of me…" he cried pitifully. His dark locks fell into his face, making him look even more roughed up then he actually was. 

"No," came the reply from the brunette. "Do you even know how cute you look all tied up like this?"

L whined. "What did I do to make you do this?" Crumbs from his last piece of cake fell from his lips, and Light licked the rest off before responding.

"You walked around the house looking all sexy like this…so I'm going to fuck you until you can't move."

The raven panicked. "What?! Light-kun, don't…please…"

L's eyes widened at the smirk displayed across Light's face. "Don't what, my little bitch? We both know you want this more than you can imagine."

*She's got a dirtier mind than my mouth  
I hate to say the more you fuck, the better for your health  
She wants me at a party, she wants me at the mall, she wants me in a bathroom stall  
She wants me at a party, she wants me at the mall, she wants me in a bathroom stall*

Light was always like this, so L didn't know why he was concerned. The teenager was just so hard to control…it was like he went through a type of heat whenever L walked by.

Nonetheless, L never thought he looked all that sexy when he moved. Actually he never really thought about the subject at all -- he was too stuck on the Kira case. But apparently Light paid attention to these kinds of things, and now L had to pay the price for "looking sexy."

*Hey you, I know what you gonna do, I wanna be the person that you do it to  
Hey you, I wanna be the person you do, you do, you do, you do  
Hey you, I know what you gonna do, I wanna be the person that you do it to  
Hey you, I wanna be the person you do, you do, you do…*

L was stripped of his shirt almost immediately. How Light managed to take that off over all the bonding remained a mystery, but the shirt was off. Suddenly, he gasped at the feeling of a hot mouth around his nipples. 

Fuck, that was hot. L's gasp turned into a moan that simply turned Light on more…no pun intended. Light proceeded to drag his tongue all over him before continuing. 

*Dirty mind, dirty mind, d-d-d-d-dirty mind  
Dirty mind, dirty mind, she just wants to fuck me all the time*

Another gasp, another moan, and Light was just adoring it. L was whining like a puppy that couldn't wait for his owner to come home. More like master, Light thought. Yes, he was L's master, and he was definitely going to have him NOW or he'd go insane. 

L claimed his lips roughly in an attempt to encourage Light further. When the brunette pulled away from his body, L whined pitifully. His arousal strained against the fabric of his pants, trying to get closer to Light's. 

*Of course I'm not mad about too much sex, I'm mad because I've gotta be home by six  
Just because she learned a new posi-tion…fuck it, let's do it in the kitchen  
She wants me at a party, she wants me at the mall, she wants me in a bathroom stall  
She wants me at a party, she wants me at the mall, she wants me in a bathroom stall*

L's pants fell on the floor next to Light's, making the slightest ruffling noise that was hidden by L's sudden gasp. Light had lowered his head to lick at L's cock, surprising and arousing the raven. Soft kisses and rough licks were delivered to his sex and L just wanted Light to…

"Take it all, Light-kun, take it deep into your throat…"

"Mhm…" Light muttered around his erection. L's hips jerked suddenly with pleasure. He felt Light's throat constrict and groaned in ecstasy. 

"L, not so fast," Light protested, pulling off of the other man's erection. "I'm not even done with you."

Slick fingers prodded at L's entrance almost immediately after, and L knew to relax even though his body was tense with anticipation of what was soon to come. However, what the raven didn't expect was for all three fingers to slide deep inside him at once. He held back a scream and was suddenly comforted by a soft kiss from Light. 

"Ryuzaki, I'm sorry," Light whispered through the kiss. L kissed back with a sweet passion that excited them both further. Light noticed that he was a bit more relaxed now and used that opportunity to move his fingers a bit. Within seconds, he'd located L's prostate and removed his fingers slowly, dragging out a moan from L.

*Hey you, I know what you gonna do, I wanna be the person that you do it to  
Hey you, I wanna be the person you do, you do, you do, you do  
Hey you, I know what you gonna do, I wanna be the person that you do it to  
Hey you, I wanna be the person you do, you do, you do…  
Dirty mind, dirty mind, d-d-d-d-dirty mind  
Dirty mind, dirty mind, she just wants to fuck me all the time  
(She's got a) Dirty mind, dirty mind, d-d-d-d-dirty mind, dirty mind, dirty mind, she just wants to fuck me all the time*

L cried out as Light fully sheathed himself inside him. The latter silenced L again with a soft kiss to try to make it better. He waited for the raven to nod before moving, eliciting groan after groan from him. L's hands roamed through Light's hair and traveled down his body before stopping at those gorgeous hips of his. "F-faster!" he cried out, moaning deliciously when Light obeyed. 

Light was groaning too, but the way he did so was hidden by the sounds L made. He had never imagined that sex with L as uke felt this damn good…then he was wondering if maybe he'd feel the same way if L was on top. He considered asking if they could switch positions, but he saw the pleasured faces L was making and decided to devote his time to fucking him.

"Haah…" L panted, arching his back. Light tilted his hips just right and began pounding into that special spot that drove L crazy. It benefited him too…when he hit L's prostate, the raven tightened around him hard each time. L was moaning his name now between demands to fuck him harder. 

*Dirty mind, dirty mind, d-d-d-d-dirty mind  
Dirty mind, dirty mind, she just wants to fuck me all the time*

"L, you're so fucking sexy…I couldn't wait to do this to you," Light groaned. L stopped moaning to listen to his seme. "You're so damn hot and you're nice and tight around my cock. Do you want me to fuck you harder? Beg nicely and you might just get it."

"Yes…yes Light-kun, fuck me harder… ah!"

L came with a gasp, tightening unbearably around Light and milking out every last bit of Light's cum.

They were both spent and now instead of Light's dominant side, L was experiencing his more sweet side. His brunette lover took care of cleaning them both up and bringing the sheets around L. It only took a few more soothing kisses from Light before they were both asleep, knowing damn well that they'd be fighting about sleeping in the same bed the next morning. 

*(She's got a) dirty mind, dirty mind, d-d-d-d-dirty mind, dirty mind, dirty mind, she just wants to fuck me all the time (time)*


End file.
